


南朝(十五)

by jenny6931538



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny6931538/pseuds/jenny6931538
Kudos: 2





	南朝(十五)

OOC 皇子完(字觅寒)X亡国裴 欢迎搭配BGM: 南巢-御鹿神谷  
角色介绍: 皇上孙寻天:算明君   
大皇子孙傲天:年龄30城府深好玩乐 善妒 自大   
二皇子孙胜完:23(字觅寒) 琴棋书画样样精通 能文能武 善良聪明 谦卑  
三皇子孙寄寒:15常黏着二皇子 单纯但聪颖 也很尊敬裴柱现  
亡国皇女:裴柱现22 琴棋书画样样精通 有自己的想法及清冷的气质  
________________________________________________________________  
“柱现! 你这是做什?快穿上衣物吧!”   
”胜完! 要我好吗 我希望你离别时我还能带有你的印记”  
”若你真要如此…”  
说完便轻轻的将裴柱现压入床铺…  
唇轻轻的覆盖于唇上 锁骨上  
稍施力的将印记落在她的身上 她的心上  
这心爱的人儿啊   
下次见面又是何时   
想到这的孙胜完泪不自觉的落下   
落在裴柱现的唇边 锁骨边 身边…  
但手不动作依旧不停   
深怕心爱的人儿会感到不适   
而尝到咸涩的裴柱现睁开迷蒙的眼   
轻轻施力将孙胜完搂柱说  
”我..恩..相信..你会回来的 因为…你是我的胜完…是…这个国家的君王…还有…我爱你”  
孙胜完听到后痛哭的说  
”柱现! 一直没跟你说 我爱你! 你是朕一生的挚爱! 从见的第一面 到被你发现身分的那天   
每天朕都活在痛苦之中 直到你接受朕的那天 突然感觉朕的生活有了目标 有了想用尽生命保护一生之人 裴柱现! 就是你!   
不管海枯石烂 地老天荒 朕都要与你携手一生”  
说完后裴柱现便在感动中登上高峰


End file.
